Harry Potter and the Three Slayers
by Kia Saari
Summary: This is a Crossover between Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Harry Potter with some AtS characters thrown in for good measure.
1. Chapter 1: Owl Post?

Harry Potter and the Three Slayers  
  
Author: JC  
  
Rating: PG-13 to R. It's nothing horribly bad.  
  
Summary: The entire posse (including: Angel, Anya, Buffy, Cordelia, Faith, Giles, Jenny, Kendra, Oz, Wesley, Willow, Xander) travels to England after receiving an urgent letter from the headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. ~ * ~ * ~ Part 1: Owl Post?  
  
Everyone was gathered at Giles' because he called saying "this is of utmost importance" and that "you all have to come immediately if you want to get a few extra bucks." After saying the latter statement, everyone hung the phone up and sped over to Giles' apartment, all under 10 minutes. After the last two people came in, (Kendra and Faith,) Giles cleared his throat.  
  
"Jenny and I received a letter this morning from the headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," Giles said. Angel, Anya, Wesley and Oz gasped in awe. "Yes, from Professor Dumbledore. He will be sending letters for all of you later. What has happened is a, how would Buffy say it, a big nasty is in town in England and we are needed to stop it right away."  
  
Buffy called out from her place in her boyfriend's lap. "Giles, for those of us who don't know, what the hell is Hogwarts?"  
  
"Buffy," Angel said to his girlfriend. "It's a school in England that teaches magic to students. I went there when I was younger. It's the best school to learn magic, but maybe I'm being a bit biased. Anyway, Dumbledore is a nice man. I used to go to school with him. One of my best buds too. God I miss Owl Post."  
  
Wesley gaped, but shut his mouth after the glare he got from his girlfriend, Cordelia. Wesley commented, "As well as I. I actually went with Jenny, and Giles was a few years ahead of me."  
  
"I had to go there because of this girl who got dumped by her boyfriend for another girl. She wanted to curse him but since she was only in second year, she had me curse him. She wished for him to be covered in boils one week, and these had a special charm on them so at the end of the week, the boils popped and released-" Anya said, but was interrupted when Xander jabbed her ribs. "She might have sucked at curses, but her imagination was terrific. She's a demon now, you know."  
  
"Ahn! That's great and all, but, we have more important issues at hand," Xander said with a silly grin.  
  
Just then, ten owls swooped in, each carrying two letters. Three owls were tawny, two were snowy owls, and five were barn owls. As the letters were dropped in front of the addressed receiver, Anya, Angel, Oz, and Wesley tore them open. Buffy looked at Angel and saw him smile. She too smiled then opened her letter. In curvy handwriting, Buffy read:  
  
Dear Miss Summers,  
  
We would be pleased if you would grab the opportunity to become a teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The letter that should accompany this is the list of items that you will need to acquire before arriving at Hogwarts on August twenty-fifth. Please catch the Hogwarts Express no later than ten o'clock on the twenty-fifth of August.  
  
Please send a letter with Airika telling us at Hogwarts that you have received this letter and either accept or reject this offer. We will accept it no later than August 1. We hope to see you soon at Hogwarts. Yours sincerely,  
  
Minerva McGonagall  
  
Minerva McGonagall,  
  
Deputy Headmistress  
  
Buffy pulled the next letter out and read the job description.  
  
"Defense Against the Dark Arts? And what's Owl Post?" she asked, remembering his comment from earlier.  
  
Angel nodded and said, "Owl Post is like mailing letters except instead of mailmen, there are owls." She nodded her head and Angel showed her his letter to her. It too was DADA, and Faith and Kendra were assistant teachers. Everyone was curious what the others were teaching, so they shared by going around in a metaphorical circle. Willow was to assist in Jenny's new class; Xander and Anya were assistants in the library. Oz was to help the Groundskeeper, Hagrid, with the Magical Creatures class; Giles was teaching a new Mythology and Jenny taught a new class, Electronic Studies. Faith and Kendra also taught a new class, since they were only assistant teachers, called Muggle Defense that was held twice a week. Wesley was helping with the new mythology classes as well, and Cordelia was to help in Muggle Studies.  
  
After they all had written letters to Dumbledore accepting the teaching positions and fed the owls, they all returned to their respectable homes (A/N: Buffy and Angel returned to his apartment: soul thing not an issue, therefore the mansion was never bought/stolen.)  
  
"Hogwarts, hold on tight. The Sunnydale Gang are coming," Buffy whispered before entering slumber, and Angel smiled.  
  
TBC.. Coming Soon: Chapter 2: Shopping on Diagon Ally 


	2. Chapter 2: Shopping on Diagon Ally

Harry Potter and the Three Slayers Part 2  
  
Chapter 2: Shopping on Diagon Alley  
  
Rating: Light R for this part.  
  
(August 23)  
  
"Oh my cheese," Buffy said aloud as she walked down the narrow lane of Diagon Alley. "Angel, can you help me pick out all this? I don't know where to go."  
  
"Don't worry, lass," Angel said playfully, putting his Irish lilt in effect. This got Buffy grinning madly. "I would be happy to escort you through this fine wizarding market place."  
  
Buffy giggled. "Okay. First thing on the list are robes. What color should I get?"  
  
"Any color you want, love. It doesn't matter for teachers," Angel said, leading them into Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. "We can get black, like the students, or gray, maroon, blood red, blue, almost any color."  
  
"Oh, ok," Buffy responded. She picked out a few robes: baby blue, light gray, white, yellow, lavender. She headed into the section with darker colors, and seeing Angel there, walked over to him. After picking out blood red, maroon, a few pairs of black, midnight-blue, and purple velvet robes, she saw all of his robes. "Do you ever where anything other than black?"  
  
"Baby, if I wear light clothes, I don't look right. I'll get gray if you'd like," Angel replied.  
  
"No, I was just wondering," Buffy said as Angel paid the Madam Malkin. After carrying five boxes of robes back to the Leaky Cauldron, Buffy and Angel fell asleep in each others' arms on the sofa near the fireplace. And that was how Willow found them the next morning.  
  
(August 24)  
  
"Buffy, Angel. We gotta get the rest of our supplies!" Willow hissed at them, tugging them into standing positions where they proceeded to yawn and stretch and then make their ways towards the bathroom or dresser. Willow left and sauntered down Diagon Alley.  
  
After a while, she came to a shop with books called Flourish and Blotts and Angel led her inside. "We have to get the books for DADA so we can assign reading," Angel had explained. "We only need two books each."  
  
Angel picked out two copies of Protection Against Dark Forces and Mystical Creatures: A Pilot into Self-Protection. Buffy wandered around the store, glancing at the shelves filled with books. She spotted the books she was looking for: Hogwarts, A History; A Beginners' Guide into Magic, and Magic for Dummies. After picking these books out too, Buffy made her way to where Angel stood in line, and transferred the books into his arms.  
  
After paying for these too, they left the shop and ran into a lanky jet- black-haired boy with lucid green eyes and black glasses. Angel's mouth hung open and his eyes flicked upwards towards the lightning bolt shaped scar on the boy's forehead. Buffy just looked at Angel weirdly.  
  
"I'm so sorry," Buffy apologized. "We didn't see you there." Buffy looked at Angel, who's mouth been still open and hissed in a voice only he could hear, "Angel, shut your mouth. You look like a fish."  
  
Angel abruptly shut his mouth. "Y-you're Harry Potter, aren't you?" Angel asked.  
  
"Yes, I am," the boy answered, a bit nervously. "And you are?"  
  
"Buffy Summers. Pleased to meet you," Buffy said, holding out her hand. Harry shook it. "This silent guy is Angel."  
  
Angel held his hand out and they briefly shook hands. "Well, we got to be going. Willow must be so worried," Buffy said, backing up. "See ya round, Harry!"  
  
TBC... 


	3. Chapter 3: Arriving at Hogwarts

Harry Potter and the Three Slayers  
  
By: JC  
  
Rating: Light R.  
  
Chapter 3: Arriving At Hogwarts  
  
(August 25)  
  
As dawn broke, the Sunnydale Gang got their luggage ready and headed towards King's Cross-Station. After hanging about for an hour or so, they all got their baggage and went to the divider between platforms 9 and 10. Buffy, Willow, Kendra, Faith, Cordelia, and Xander looked confused.  
  
"Giles, what are we doing?" Willow asked quietly.  
  
"We are boarding platform nine and three quarter, Willow," Giles answered, just as quietly. "All you do is go through this barrier. Watch."  
  
Jenny and Giles talked about nothing conspicuous, and the Sunnydale gang watched them disappear through the barricade easily.  
  
"Whoa," Xander said, but then he and Anya wheeled past the rest of the gang and also disappeared through the barrier. They were followed by Faith and Kendra, then Willow and Oz, and after that, Cordelia and Wesley.  
  
"Angel?" Buffy asked her fiancé. "Is Hogwarts a nice place?"  
  
"Yes Buffy, it is," Angel answered, while wheeling the carts through the barrier with Buffy in tow. As they boarded the train, there were many compartments open, since the Sunnydale gang were the only people on the train, so they picked one near the middle, sat down, and loaded the luggage onto the racks above.  
  
Buffy scooted over towards Angel, and climbed onto his lap, straddling his thighs and put her hands on his face. As Buffy looked into his eyes, she found love and a bit of lust, and she smiled, making him smile back. She lowered her head and captured his lips, starting another of their frequent make-out sessions. Just as she started grinding her hips against his, Xander opened the compartment door loudly, so Buffy stopped grinding her hips and her kissing. Xander just shook his head.  
  
"Won't you two ever stop?" he asked annoyed.  
  
"We'll stop when Anya stops talking about sex with you all the time," Buffy answered, shifting in Angel's lap so she faced away from him, and the large bulge of his jeans pressed against the small of her back. She silently gasped at the feeling. "Xander, can't you leave? Go have sex with Anya or something."  
  
She had hit the spot. Xander and closed the compartment door gently. Buffy smiled and turned around once more, meeting Angel's lips passionately. She made the bulge disappear after five minutes magically with her hands and Angel cured the wetness between her thighs. The two lovers kissed again, even more passionately. After about three minutes, Buffy came up for air, pecked his lips a couple times more, and pulled out her special books and started to read. An hour later, a knock on the compartment door jolted her out of her reading and she looked up to see Angel opening the door to allow a kind-looking old lady in.  
  
"Would you two be wanting something off the carts?" the lady asked Buffy and Angel. Buffy looked at the cart with interest, and saw the titles of the food. Her brows knit together in confusion, and looked to Angel, who was picking out two of everything on the cart. After the lady had been paid and left, Buffy picked up a package labeled as "Pumpkin Pasty." She unwrapped it, and took a bite, deciding that it was delicious, she looked at Angel who was staring at her intently.  
  
"I like it," Buffy commented quietly, taking another bite, and Angel smiled at her. "It tastes like pumpkin pie, but better."  
  
"I thought you would like it," Angel said.  
  
The rest of the ride was filled with lots of kisses, Buffy trying more of the Wizard snacks, (she had decided to avoid Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans whenever possible after eating a dirt flavored bean,) more reading, and several visits from their friends. When arriving at Hogsmeade Station, the gang saw a very large man waiting for them. Giles rushed over to him, and so did Jenny and Wesley.  
  
"Mr. Giles! How are ya?" The large man asked.  
  
"Hagrid! Wonderful to see you. Absolutely marvelous! I've missed Hogwarts so much." Giles said, trailing off. "Oh! Let me introduce you to theses people.  
  
"This lovely vision is Jenny Giles, my beautiful wife. Over there we have Wesley Wyndom-Price, a fellow watcher--"  
  
"A watcher? You became a watcher Giles?" Hagrid asked in disbelief. "Why, you despised the thought of becoming a watcher when you were in school, Ripper."  
  
"Well, I changed," Giles answered. "Anyway, that blonde over there is Buffy Summers, one of my Slayers--"  
  
"ONE of your Slayers, Giles?" Hagrid asked, shocked. "ONE of them? How many do ya have Giles?"  
  
"Two others. The Jamaican beauty over there is Kendra; one of the three Slayers I have and the brunette is Faith Morgan. The tall man standing next to Buffy is Angel, her boyfriend. The other brunette man is Alexander Harris, but everyone knows him as Xander. The blonde next to him is Annyanka, an ex-demon, now known as Anya. The last brunette is Cordelia Chase, and she's Wesley's girlfriend. The redhead is Willow Rosenberg, and she is a witch. The kind of witch that doesn't need a wand," Giles paused to take a breath. "The last person here is Daniel Osbourne, also known as Oz."  
  
"Wow, quite a gang. Oz? You'd be the one helping me, eh?" Hagrid asked after a moment of awkward silence as the bulky man processed this information.  
  
Oz nodded silently, and the Sunnydale Gang collected their luggage and followed Hagrid towards the boats, where Angel, Buffy, Willow, and Oz filled one, Giles, Jenny, Wesley and Cordelia filled another, and Xander, Anya, Kendra and Faith filed into the last. As they sailed over the lake, the members of the gang who had never seen Hogwarts, (Buffy, Willow, Faith, Oz, Xander, Kendra,) gasped at it's beauty, and the rest just looked at the huge castle with admiration and reminiscence.  
  
"Welcome to Hogwarts," Hagrid said, docking on the other side of the lake.  
  
TBC. 


	4. Chapter 4 A: Settling In, Chapter 4 B: T...

Harry Potter and the Three Slayers Part 4  
  
By: JC  
  
Dedication: to Meggie, Bethie, Baby Blues, Angel, Hannahbee, Lucey, the members of Buffy_Crossovers, the members of B/A_eternal_love, and  
  
Chapter 4 A: Settling in  
  
Albus Dumbledore was in a fine mood. He was about to meet his best friend from his school days, the current three Slayers, Annyanka now an ex-demon, two watchers he knew from teaching at Hogwarts, a new witch, a Romany witch he also knew, a military genius, a werewolf, and a fashion consultant. Yes, he was happy.  
  
As Hagrid rounded the corner, Albus saw his old friend, Angel, and the blonde beauty beside him. He also saw Rupert Giles, Jenny Calendar, and Wesley Wyndom-Price, and a few others he didn't know.  
  
"Hello all, welcome to Hogwarts, and for some of you, welcome back," Dumbledore announced. He shook Angel's hand and set his hands on Angel's shoulders. "You look the same, Liam. Always the charmer, eh?"  
  
"Yeah, and it's Angel now," Angel replied. "I'll introduce you to the new faces. This blonde goddess by my side is Buffy Summers, Primary Vampire Slayer and my girlfriend. The brunette wearing leather pants over there is Faith Morgan, and the Jamaican beauty is Kendra. You know Giles, Wesley and Jenny. The other male brunette here is Xander Harris, and the last guy is Daniel Osbourne, or just Oz. The redhead is Willow Rosenberg, and she's a Wicca. A young one, mind you, but she has great potential. The last person is Cordelia Chase, our pretty much fashion consultant."  
  
"Welcome, welcome, come this way, please. I'll show you to your rooms," Albus said cheerfully. As they entered the entrance hall, the Sunnydale Gang gasped, omit Giles, Jenny, Wesley and Angel. The ceiling was very high, and looked very sturdy, but old at the same time. The wood was mahogany colored, and the gray marble stone shined brightly. Angel smiled and sighed.  
  
"I'm home again," he whispered, and Buffy was the only one to hear this, and she smiled too at the tone of admiration and affection in Angel's voice.  
  
Dumbledore came to a door-sized portrait. "Willow, Oz, you'll be staying here," Dumbledore announced. "Just give her a password that you both will remember, and then you can go in. Remember, every time you want to go in, say the password." The portrait was of a fairy, with green-leaf clothes and long red hair. Her wings were translucent blues, and her face was very pretty. Dumbledore led the rest of the Gang away, Willow and Oz stood, contemplating what the password should be.  
  
"Sobe Dragon!" Willow exclaimed. Oz nodded and turned to the redheaded fairy that looked very impatient.  
  
"The password is Sobe Dragon," Oz announced quietly. The fairy nodded and the painting swung aside, and let the couple walk in.  
  
The headmaster however, led the gang away from the couple and paused in front of a painting of a vampire being staked by a very pretty woman in an old-fashioned dress. After the vampire was dusted, she brushed herself off and smiled charmingly at Dumbledore, then at Kendra and Faith. "Miss Morgan, you and Kendra will be dwelling here," Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes, smiling when Faith, Kendra, and Buffy were stifling giggles and not doing a very good job. You had to love the irony of the painting.  
  
Dumbledore was now a short distance down the hall, pausing in front of a statue of a very beautiful dragon. On the plaque below the statue the writing read: ANGELES, HEADMASTER POTTER'S DRAGON. "Anya, Alexander, this is your place. Just decide a password."  
  
"How about--"  
  
"No," Xander said, practically reading her mind. She smiled as naughtily as the word happened to be, meaning her grin was downright impish.  
  
"Okay, if not that, what about--"  
  
"No way. What if one of the students hear us saying the password?" Xander replied. His fiancée had a very dangerous and totally vulgar mind sometimes. "I got an idea. Twinkie."  
  
"Um, okay. I think I could remember that. But I could remember the word." Anya said as we all travel away from the couple and head towards the rest of the gang. Dumbledore no halted in front of a intricately woven tapestry that had a red background with silver and gold weavings of Gryffindor symbols in gold and decorative designs in silver along the border.  
  
Suddenly, they heard Xander's booming voice yell, "ANYA, OH MY GOD, YOU HAVE A SICK MIND! IS THAT ALL YOU THINK ABOUT?"  
  
The rest of the gang laughed. They knew what Xander was talking about. (***But can you? Hehehe.***) Dumbledore chuckled. "Cordelia, Wesley, you two will be residing here. You will also be required to formulate a password."  
  
"Macarean!" Cordelia exclaimed. Wesley looked at her oddly. "It's a Korean gum I've had: very tasty. No one will think of that!"  
  
Wesley sighed. "Very well, my sweet. Macarean it is," Wesley proclaimed, and the tapestry swung open.  
  
"This way! Giles, Jenny, this way please," Dumbledore called. He took a right, and immediately ceased before a painting of an Egyptian princess being catered by three Egyptian slaves. Her eyes were. "Also opened by a password."  
  
As Dumbledore turned completely around and went forwards, Angel and Buffy followed. "You two will be staying here. It's one of the best," Dumbledore beckoned. "One of my personal favorites. Just say the password.Have a good night's sleep, you two. The students will be here in four days."  
  
Dumbledore faced a large woven tapestry with a plush purple background. The line: Eternally Will Pure Beauty Stay seemed to flutter and was intricately woven with multi-colored thread. When you looked at the words more carefully, you could see pixies making up the letters. The words were wavering because the pixie wings were buzzing quickly. Buffy's mouth dropped open from the pure beauty it presented.  
  
"Angel-it's-wow!" Buffy exclaimed. "It's simply beautiful. Do you see the pixie wings? I can't believe Dumbledore! He's definitely made my, "Life- Long Friends" list!"  
  
Angel grinned widely at Buffy's babbling. "Love, let's just pick a password. I got one," Angel said, grinning more.  
  
"What is it?" Buffy asked, a small grin spreading across her face.  
  
Angel reached behind him and pulled out a small velvet box. "How about, will you marry me?"  
  
"Oh, oh, oh my," Buffy stuttered, totally bewildered. "I, Angel, oh God."  
  
Angel flipped open the box and revealed a platinum claddaugh ring. In the center where the heart would have been was a heart shaped ruby. The crown had chips of diamond and sapphire in it. The hands contained flecks of emerald. The beauty of the ring was astonishing, and Buffy knew this engagement symbol must have cost a fortune.  
  
"Oh my God, Angel. Of course! Yes, I'll marry you!" Buffy exclaimed. She let out a short, but loud squeak as she jumped into Angel's arms after he slipped the expensive ring onto the third finger on her left hand. Buffy and Angel kissed ferociously with built up passion being released. All the Sunnydale gang had heard the loud squeak and climbed out of their rooms. They all looked at each other and went down the hall where they saw Buffy and Angel kissing extremely passionately.  
  
"Ahem," Giles said, clearing his throat. "Buffy, why are you and Angel making out in the hallway?"  
  
"Giles, everyone, Angel just proposed!" Buffy exclaimed excitedly. Everyone smiled and laughed and congratulated them. Willow hugged Buffy tightly and took hold of her left hand, and saw the costly ring on her finger. The heart on the engagement ring was turned outward, while the other claddaugh was turned inward. Willow understood this. When the wedding came, Angel would turn this ring around and then they would be married.  
  
"Buffy, it's absolutely gorgeous!" Willow gushed. "I mean, wow! Extraordinary!"  
  
"I know! Well, we need to come up with a password. Run along everyone!" Buffy said in a very happy tone. "Go on. Get some sleep!" She turned around and sighed contentedly, and whispered, "I know I won't be getting any sleep. Not that I'm complaining." Buffy broke off grinning.  
  
"Ta cion agam ort," Angel said to the tapestry. (A/N: it literally means, 'I have fondness for you' in Irish Gaelic. It's as close to 'I love you' as I can get. Taw kinn oggum uhruht [pronunciation].)  
  
"What's that mean?" Buffy asked her fiancé. //My fiancé. Oh my god!//  
  
"It generally means 'I love you'," Angel said as the tapestry swung open. "But it literally means I have 'fondness for you'."  
  
Buffy smiled and stepped into the residence that was to be her home for the next school year.  
  
TBC.. Coming soon! Chapter 4 B: The New Teachers  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
Harry Potter and the Three Slayers  
  
By: JC ~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~` ~`~  
  
Chapter 4 B: The New Teachers  
  
"Ron, we're going to miss the train!" Hermione yelled back at Ron. "I'm not missing the first day back to school! I'm a prefect, for heaven's sake!"  
  
"Hermione. Calm, quiet and stay down," Ron said quietly back. "You're going to draw attention to yourself. Now. Shut up!"  
  
Harry sighed. His two best friends were always bickering at each other nowadays. And when they weren't fighting, they were sharing stolen glances and making doe-eyes at each other. Harry could have sworn that he heard Ron moan Hermione's name while Ron was sleeping. This show of affection was nauseating. He was starting to wonder if this was how it always would be.  
  
After he ran into Buffy Summers and Angel.Harry wanted his friends to be as happy as those two seemed, but Ron just wouldn't ask Hermione out and Hermione never brought up the subject. As the trio boarded the train, Harry slipped a note into Ron's wizarding robes. After finding a compartment that was empty, omit them, Ron put his hands in his pockets, as so to not touch Hermione, whom he had sat next to.  
  
Ron pulled out the note, and read: Ask Hermione out already! I know she like you!  
  
Just then, Harry excused himself to the bathroom. He walked down the long corridor, peering into some of the compartments. As he neared a compartment with a green shamrock on it, he heard Irish music playing. When he glanced into the cubicle, he saw Seamus, Dean, Lee, Fred, and George laughing.  
  
"Oi! Harry! Come on in!" Fred called. "We're having loads of fun! But."  
  
"Why are you out there instead of being with Ron and Hermione?" George finished his brother's question.  
  
"Well, I wrote Ron a note saying he should ask Hermione out because, you know. They both like each other," Harry explained to the nodding heads of his friends. "So, I left so he could ask her out."  
  
"That's brilliant Harry!" Dean replied. "Can you hook me up with someone?"  
  
"Do they like you?" Harry questioned.  
  
"No."  
  
"Then sorry. I'm not making a love potion for you," Harry responded. "So, when someone likes you, I'll set you up."  
  
He left after saying a quick goodbye to the inhabitants of that compartment. Harry had been gone for a good fifteen minutes, and headed back to his compartment. When Harry slid the door open, he viewed a sight that he never wanted to see so soon:  
  
Ron and Hermione kissing.  
  
Harry's mouth dropped open and he stepped inside, slid the door shut and then made a loud noise in the back of his throat, causing the two heated lovebirds to break apart.  
  
"Harry!" Hermione screeched surprised. "Wh-what are you doing here?"  
  
"Um, we share the compartment, don't we Hermione?" Harry asked. He shook his head and sighed.  
  
"Guess what, Harry!" Hermione said excitedly. "Ron asked me out!"  
  
"Wow, Hermione!" Harry said, doing a very good job trying not to laugh. This was just too good. Ron and her made a good couple. They looked as happy as the two named Buffy and Angel he met on Diagon Ally. "So, you're dating now?"  
  
"Yes," Ron and Hermione replied simultaneously.  
  
"Are you boyfriend and girlfriend yet?"  
  
Ron and Hermione looked at each other. "We haven't gotten that far Harry," Hermione explained. "We're going on a couple dates, and if we survive that."  
  
"If we survive that, we'll probably become boyfriend and girlfriend," Ron finished.  
  
"Oh. Well, at least you two finally decided to hook up," Harry explained. "Your puppy-dog eyes were making me nauseous."  
  
They both glared at him, but the effect was lost because Ron and Hermione were smiling at him too.  
  
"Anyway, Harry. Have you heard about the new teachers?" Ron asked quietly. "They have two DADA professors, and they are starting two new subjects. Dad won't tell me anything!"  
  
"Really?" Harry asked. Whenever Mr. Weasley didn't tell anything to his kids, it was important and confidential. "What else?"  
  
"Well, he told me there's a dozen more teachers, mostly they're going to be assistants, but there are three new classes," Ron said. "Six professors, six assistants, and even Hagrid gets an assistant."  
  
"Wow. So, this year's going to be colorful, eh?" Harry said with a smirk.  
  
"Oh yeah," replied not Ron, but Hermione. Harry and Ron stared at her. "What?"  
  
TBC.. Chapter 5: Meeting the New Teachers !!! 


	5. Chapter 5: Meeting the New Teachers

HP and 3 Slayers part 5  
  
Author: JC  
  
A/N: Anya didn't have a last name that I remembered, so I took a look at her cast bio and read she studied drama and the La Jolla Playhouse. So, I just took a little from there!  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Chapter 5: Meeting the New Teachers  
  
As Harry strolled into the Great Hall, he looked towards the head table, where in fact, sat twelve new teachers. A short, young blonde woman was conversing in the company of another woman with red hair that could compete to any of the Weasleys. On the other side of the redhead sat a short, quiet looking man with dyed black hair. He was pensive and sat calmly, observing every student in the Great Hall. Next to the pensive man sat a talkative brunette man. The brunette man was talking to another brunette that had blonde highlights. On the other side of the table sat an older man with slightly graying hair, but he was most definitely handsome and he was talking to Dumbledore. He was holding hands with a brunette woman, whom in turn was speaking with another brunette, but she was much younger and had manicured nails and perfectly styled make-up. Next to the manicured brunette sat another brunette man talking to two very pretty young women. One woman was black, but had light-colored skin. The other lady was a vivacious looking brunette. Between the blonde woman and Dumbledore sat a handsome brunette man who was staring thoughtfully at him. Harry's eyes widened. He had thought none of the teachers had seen him. The man smirked and began talking with Dumbledore and the older man.  
  
Dumbledore stood up shortly afterward and began his speech after everyone quieted down. "Welcome back to another fine year of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Let us begin this year with the sorting of the houses," Dumbledore announced.  
  
Professor McGonagall brought out the stool and the Sorting Hat. She sat the stool down and unrolled a piece of parchment and read the first name off the list. "Abate, Chelsea!"  
  
A young girl with dirty blonde hair stepped up, a blush creeping up onto her face. Chelsea climbed onto the stool and the hat was slipped on.  
  
After thirty seconds, the hat bellowed, "RAVENCLAW!"  
  
The first year students were quickly sorted. After the hat was stored away and the stool replaced into the broom closet, Dumbledore stood up again, and cleared his throat. Everyone turned to look at him.  
  
"Before we begin the feast, I know you see some new faces up here. Let me introduce you to the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers, Professor Summers, and Professor O'Brien," Dumbledore announced, as the blonde Harry had seen and the brunette that had seen him stood up. Professor Summers had her maroon robes on, and Professor O'Brien had robes blacker than Snape's. Harry realized then that this was Buffy Summers and Angel. "Their assistants, Professor Morgan and Professor Kameka will also be teaching one of the new classes: Muggle Defense. Everyone is required to take this class at least twice a week, starting next Thursday. Please sign the slip outside the Great Hall by Wednesday, filling in your name, house, and number of times you will be attending Muggle defense. The list of activities in Muggle Defense will be posted above the slip." When Dumbledore announced the new professors' names, the black girl with chocolate colored robes and the vivacious brunette with blue stood up, gave a short nod, and then sat down again.  
  
"Professors Harris and La Jolla," Dumbledore said, as the talkative man in green robes and the brunette with blond highlights stood. "Will be assisting with work in the library.  
  
"Professor Giles will be teaching Mythology class, and Professor Calendar- Giles will be teaching electronic studies," Dumbledore explained to his students. The elderly man stood up with gray robes on, and the brunette he was holding hands with stood up as well, wearing midnight-blue robes. "Professor Rosenberg will be assisting Professor McGonagall in transfiguration. Professor Osbourne will be helping Hagrid with the Magical Creature classes," a redheaded woman with purple robes and the black haired man with black robes stood up, gave a slight wave and sat down again. "The last two people here are Professor Wyndom-Price and Professor Chase. Professor Wyndom-Price is an assistant teacher for the Mythology classes, and Professor Chase will be helping with the Muggle Studies," a young brunette man with olive colored robes stood up, along with the manicured brunette woman in pale blue robes. "One more thing. Over the summer, we started an exchange program with magical students from the United States. Padma Patil, Pavarti Patil, and Hannah Abbot were the only ones who signed up. But, there will be, in turn, three new students arriving at Hogwarts near Halloween," Dumbledore looked at the stunned faces. "Now, let us eat!"  
  
Everyone stared at the head table for a short moment after the food appeared, but were quickly drawn out of their trance like state. They loaded up on the food and tucked in as much as they could.  
  
"Harry, what do you think of the new professors?" Ron asked through a mouth full of food. "I think the blonde is cute."  
  
"She's taken," Harry responded, getting a strange look from Ron.  
  
"And how do you know that?" Ron asked testily.  
  
"'Cause I ran into her on the street. See the guy with really black robes? He and her were holding hands and making eyes and all," Harry explained. Ron nodded, then stuffed his mouth full of food again.  
  
"This will be one interesting year, eh Harry?" Hermione joked, as she scooped mashed potatoes onto her plate and added butter and pepper.  
  
"Yeah, Harry responded quietly. "Real interesting."  
  
TBC.. Coming Soon! Chapter 6: The New Lessons 


	6. NOTE : IMPORTANT

****VERY IMPORTANT****  
  
Author's Note: One of the fans {you know who you are! THANK YOU!} has brought to my attention that I haven't continued the story Harry Potter and the 3 Slayers. This is due to the chapters I had written being deleted accidentally. I won't be continuing this story on FanFiction.Net. I have school, homework, and other responsibilities. I can't deal with the workings of FF.Net, so.as I told the fan that wrote to me in an email, I'll be doing a mailing list. Email me at jclucky07@yahoo.com {my current and better email address} stating that you want to be on the mailing list. After I've gathered everyone {I do have a deadline, unfortunately} by {I'm giving you all a good while} January 2, I'll email the next chapter to EVERYONE on the list.  
  
~  
  
******Now, you must have your email into my inbox before the night of Saturday January 2, 2004 to be considered on the mailing list. I'm giving you a good long while to respond. State that you want to be on the mailing list, what you want to see happen, and preferably feedback.*******  
  
If anyone wants to help me with this project please state so. I may make a Yahoo! Group, it's up to you all.the fans. So please, email me! Show support! God knows I need it.  
  
I'd like to thank.  
  
CHAPTER 4:  
  
Akalea  
  
buffanatic13  
  
Mugglebornwitch2  
  
CHAPTER 5:  
  
Buffy Girl100  
  
Mugglebornwitch2  
  
Once again, thank you! I may be doing the same for my other story, Surprises: a series. What do you think? 


End file.
